


上車

by praiafrost



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 單純想看這倆色情地做愛。為什麼蝴蝶同人這麼少啊我要哭了。明明湖南和拉米的性張力十足啊，光看著他們我就能腦補一百場床戲。短篇就是拉個AU，拳擊手/畫家。有點泥塑路易斯，符合我癖好來寫。蝴蝶的性格也照我的理解來寫。閱後不適別來找我。給北極圈加點熱度。





	上車

Louis一早就開始咳嗽。他把自己包在一條紅格子的軟被裡，雙手捧著熱茶，縮在新買的沙發裡。一邊擤著鼻子，眼睛盯著更新的網劇。

 

Papillon一早就出門慢跑，繞了整個湖區回來再到健身房鍛鍊，他現在是職業拳擊手，對自我的要求卻不減反增。

 

留了一身汗回到家，Papillon像隻汗濕的金毛，湊到Louis身上蹭了蹭，交換一個同樣濕淋淋的吻。

 

“咳、咳，別鬧，一會兒傳染給你。”Louis的眼睛紅紅的，鼻子也紅紅的。薄薄的上唇抿了抿，泛著病態的紅潤。

 

Papillon前陣子封閉訓練，很長一段時間不在家，Louis也在忙新畫展，兩人度過了剛在一起幾乎天天都做的黏膩期，就被迫分開一個月。

 

Papillon自我約束極高，以前唯一的興趣就是打拳，也就把它練到登峰造極。現在增加了新的，和Louis做愛，那勢必也要貫徹始終。

 

“不行，我想做。” Papillon固執起來著實令人抵擋不住，他奪過Louis手上搖搖欲墜的杯子。舌頭嘬吸著Louis溫度偏高的皮膚，手靈巧地伸入對方寬鬆的睡衣，撫弄他纖瘦的腰肢。

 

“啊——Papi，停、停下——”Louis鼻子堵著不通氣，張開嘴喘息著，深紅色的口腔露著，Papillon忍不住叼住他的舌頭啜吸，來不及嚥下的口水順著Louis脖子的曲線流淌，淅淅瀝瀝的讓他不由自主地想吞嚥，喉嚨的顫動刺激著Papillon更進一步地佔有。

 

Louis很快地被褪得一絲不掛，棉質的白色四角內褲被勃起的陰莖頂出形狀，流出的液體濡溼一小塊，Papillon隔著布料單手揉捏著棍子，右手控著Louis的後頸，是個完全佔有的姿勢。

 

“Louis——我想進去，”Papillon暗示性地頂著對方的臀尖，完全勃起的下身硬得發燙，“我想操到這裡，”他摸著Louis軟軟的下腹，“埋在裡面，把你操到高潮、”

 

“行、行了！”Louis全身發熱，綿軟的四肢無力，腿根微微顫抖，Papillon還嫌他發騷的不夠徹底，咬著他的耳朵磨著。

 

Papillon從旁邊的抽屜拿出潤滑，把瓶底剩的全數擠到手上，脫下Louis的內褲，冰涼的液體擠入高熱的甬道，Louis敞著兩腿忍耐地喘息，穿著黑色毛襪的細腿在沙發上蹭動，把臉埋到另一邊，肉粉色的乳頭被嘬得顏色加深，晶亮地裹了一層唾液。

 

Papillon見狀不由加快速度，一手揉捏著觸手綿軟的臀肉，直到Louis的後穴足以容納三根手指才換了自己的大傢伙抵著，低頭看著圈起雙臂遮住眼睛的Louis，Papillon彎腰抱起他摟到懷裡。

 

“嗯——”擴張了一陣的後穴還有點緊，所幸Papillon塗了夠多潤滑，勉強還能納進他的前端。

 

Louis被鎖在懷裡，摟著Papillon的脖子，顫抖著腿想下坐，卻被對方控著腰握著，動彈不得。

 

“Papi, 嗯、嗯——”Louis急得只能哼哼，鼻音很重又沙啞，聽起來特別色情。

 

Papillon咬著Louis纖細的脖子，下身用力全數填進了他的體內，兩人同時發出沉悶的喘息。

 

Papillon就著這個姿勢重重地操著，連腦子都快燒壞的Louis被顛動著往上蹭，他像是騎在一匹脾氣暴躁的馬上，身體不屬於自己，被全然地操控、侵占。他顫抖、尖叫、呻吟著感受這場幾乎窒息的性愛。

 

Louis的腿剛開始還能纏著Papillon勁瘦的腰部磨，到後面只能無力地掛在他身上，腿根時不時顫抖著抽搐。

 

“啊、啊——不行了，不、要了——Papi, Papi! ”Louis的腰被捏的通紅，坐在Papillon的陰莖上無處可逃，後穴被操得爛熟，嫩紅的軟肉幾乎磨出血來，眼淚不斷地流，上唇早已被嘬得紅腫。

 

Louis像個被玩壞的性愛娃娃，全身上下沾滿了精液的味道，“Papi——不要了，射不出來了——”Louis幾乎是哭叫著說道，摸著被射滿了精液，鼓鼓的小腹，滾燙的小臉貼著Papillon，被欺負得狠極卻仍抱著他不放。

 

“我的寶貝真可憐，嗯？還在生病？”Papillon含着Louis的唇肉磨著，他愛極Louis看著總是無辜的唇型，每次做愛都要又嘬又吸又咬得快磨破才滿意。

 

“嗯、嗯——”Louis喘息著和他接吻，擺動著腰肢想讓對方趕緊射，Papillon想著Louis的身體，不捨地抽身出來，對著他的腰窩磨了幾十下才射。

 

抱著Louis到浴室清理，他的寶貝瘦瘦小小的，一雙腿比女人還要纖細修長，Papillon一邊摳挖著精液，一邊痴迷地撫摸著他的腿。

 

把Louis全身洗的乾淨，毛巾包著放到床上，Louis睡得迷迷糊糊地，眼睛太大閉著還能看到一小條細縫。

 

Papillon緊貼在他身後，手上摸著他短短的鬈髮，時不時吻著Louis裸露的皮膚，吻著吻著火又燃起，Papillon伸進Louis寬鬆的睡褲，因為個人喜好沒給他穿內褲。

 

才剛使用完的甬道還很鬆軟，Papillon很輕鬆地塞了進去，感受著高熱的內壁軟軟地裹著自己，Papillon幾乎要舒服地嘆息。

 

他開始只是淺淺地戳刺著，慢慢地愈插愈深，塞得很滿，頻率不快地進出。Papillon抬起Louis的一條腿抱著，線條分明的肌肉貼著Louis顯瘦的背脊，Papillon加快速度操弄著他的寶貝。

 

“嗯——”Louis喘息著被操醒，無力地捶了一拳他的蝴蝶，“Fuck, you asshole——”

 

-fin


End file.
